Conventionally, as cutting tools widely used for metal cutting work, cutting tools in each of which a coating layer composed of multiple layers such as a TiCN layer and an Al2O3 layer is formed by deposition on the surface of a base such as a cemented carbide have been widely used. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that, in a coating layer composed of a TiCN layer and an Al2O3 layer which are laminated in order from a side of the base, the amount of Cl (chlorine) in the TiCN layer is reduced to 0.05 atom % or less to improve the hardness of the TiCN layer and improve the adhesion of the TiCN layer to the base. Patent Document 2 discloses a small-diameter drill for printed wiring board drilling use, in which chlorine is contained in a Ti-based coating layer formed from TiC, TiN and TiCN to suppress the welding of work materials.